A Lover
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Rasa benci dan cinta itu beda tipis, dulu mereka rival dan sekarang mereka adalah pasangan kekasih. Tapi apakah hubungan Jean dan Eren lancar? Sekuel of A Rival. JeanEren fic.


Disclamer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama.

Warning: AU, OOC, Yaoi

Sekuel of A Rival.

* * *

**A Lover**

* * *

Apa kau percaya yang namanya benci menjadi cinta? Mungkin saja hal seperti bisa terjadi bukan? Seperti yang sedang dialami seorang Jean Kirschtein, ia yang adalah rival Eren Jaeger tapi merasakan hal yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Pemuda Perancis satu ini teringat saat-saat ia berduaan saja dengan Eren di kelas, waktu itu saat pulang sekolah dan ia mengatakan satu kalimat yang terkesan ambigu. Ia ingin Eren menjadi seseorang yang lebih berarti, ia ingin hubungan mereka bukan sebagai rival. Apakah Jean mulai merasakan cinta pada rivalnya yang satu ini?

'Apa ini cinta?' batin Jean.

Sekarang Jean menatap ke arah Eren yang sedang bicara santai dengan Mikasa dan Armin, sedari tadi pandangan matanya terus memperhatikan pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Dimulai dari rambutnya lalu turun ke tubuhnya lalu turun lagi hingga ke kakinya.

'Apa yang aku pikirkan?!'

Jean mulai panik sekarang dan ia membenturkan kepalanya ke meja, otomatis tingkahnya itu membuatnya menjadi perhatian banyak orang. Ia memang tidak tahu malu atau suka mencari perhatian dengan berbuat hal konyol. Entah, tidak ada yang mengerti. Eren melirik ke arah Jean yang bersikap seperti itu dan entah kenapa ia memutuskan untuk melirik ke arah lain.

"Jean, kau itu ada-ada saja. Tidak malu dengan Mikasa?" sindir Reiner.

"Berisik kau!" teriak Jean.

Mikasa tampak tidak peduli dan ia memutuskan untuk memeperhatikan Eren, Armin yang tertawa pelan melihat sikap Jean dan Eren yang terdiam. Tidak sengaja pandangan mata Jean dan Eren bertemu, otomatis saja mereka mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Tumben sekali kedua rival ini tidak saling bertengkar satu sama lain.

Memang suasana tampak tenang dan damai karena kedua orang itu tidak memulai konflik, tapi hal itu justru membuat teman sekelas mereka bingung. Sepertinya baik Jean dan Eren tidak berniat untuk bertengkar hari ini. Ada hal yang lebih penting dari sekedar pertengkaran mereka yaitu perasaan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore dan waktunya untuk pulang sekolah. Armin dan Mikasa sudah pergi lebih dulu ke ruangan club masing-masing, sedangkan Eren tidak ada kegiatan. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya apalagi kelas sudah sepi dan hanya ada dirinya disana. Ia membuka pintu kelas dan terkejut melihat sosok Jean yang berdiri di depan pintu seperti hendak membukanya.

"Ah?" Eren tampak terkejut melihat sosok Jean disana.

"Kau? Hmm, kau itu senang sekali berada sendirian di kelas ya? Apa kau mau menemani sesuatu yang tidak terlihat disini." ujar Jean.

"Huh, kau itu menyebalkan seperti biasa."

"Kau juga sama."

Jika dilihat oleh orang lain mereka kembali bertengkar seperti biasa, tapi tiba-tiba mereka tertawa dan Jean menepuk pundak Eren dengan santai. Eren terdiam dan tersenyum tipis ke arah Jean. Jean langsung masuk ke dalam kelas dan menutup pintu, sebaiknya jangan sampai dilihat oleh orang lain.

Tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka, semuanya terdiam dan menikmati keheningan yang ada. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan masing-masing, tapi ketika kedua mata itu bertemu mereka saling melirik ke arah lain. Sesekali Jean melihat wajah Eren yang bersemu merah, terlihat manis sekali. Jean mendekati Eren dan memeluknya dari belakang, Eren terkejut dan ingin menghajar Jean tapi tangannya ditahan dari belakang.

"Hei, Jean! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Eren.

Tapi bukannya melepaskan pelukan itu, Jean semakin mempererat pelukan itu. Eren terdiam dan wajahnya mulai memerah, untung Jean tidak melihat wajahnya saat ini. Ia tidak ingin Jean kembali mengejeknya. Entah debaran jantung siapa yang terdengar paling kencang.

"Jean?" panggil Eren.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak akan mundur lagi." ujar Jean.

"Eh?"

Jean melepaskan pelukannya dan membawa Eren menghadap padanya sehingga mereka saling berpandangan, manik hijau itu menatap lurus ke arah Jean. Jean menundukkan wajahnya lalu menatap Eren dengan tatapan tajam, ia sampai memegang bahu Eren dengan erat. Eren terdiam dan membiarkan Jean berbicara meski jantungnya juga mulai berdetak kencang.

"Eren, ucapanku waktu itu. Aku serius." ujar Jean.

"Eh?" Eren tampak bingung.

"Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita sebagai rival lagi. A-aku... aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

'DEG'

Rasanya debaran jantung Eren terdengar semakin kencang, Eren menundukkan wajahnya karena malu. Ia mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari rivalnya yang adalah seorang pemuda juga. Harusnya ia merasa risih tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, ia tidak keberatan dengan ucapan Jean. Ia melihat Jean yang menatap ke arah lain tapi ketika pandangan mata mereka bertemu Eren semakin malu.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" tanya Jean.

"I-iya..." jawab Eren sambil berbisik.

"Apa aku tidak dengar?"

"AKU BILANG IYA, BODOH!"

Wajah Eren sangat memerah saat mengatakan hal itu dan parahnya ia malah berteriak tepat di hadapan Jean. Jean yang tadi tersenyum langsung menatap Eren dan mengacak-acak rambut cokelat itu.

"JANGAN MENGATAKAN KATA BODOH, BODOH!" balas Jean.

"KAMU JUGA SAMA!" ujar Eren tidak mau kalah.

Setelah berkata seperti itu mereka malah tertawa lepas, seperti tidak ada beban. Jika dilihat oleh orang lain mungkin mereka akan dikatakan aneh, tapi apa peduli dengan ucapan orang lain? Mereka ya mereka, biarkan saja mereka menikmati dunianya sendiri.

Jean menghela napas dan menatap wajah Eren, ternyata bersama dengan Eren seperti ini rasanya menyenangkan. Pantas saja Armin dan Mikasa selalu bersama dengan Eren, tapi ia mulai masuk ke dalam kehidupan pemuda berambut coklat itu. Tangan hangat ini mulai membelai pipinya, membuat pemuda berambut cokelat merona merah karenanya.

"A-apa sih?" tanya Eren malu.

"Tidak, hanya ingin melihat wajahmu saja lebih dekat," ujar Jean yang sengaja menggoda Eren. "Kalau dlihat lebih baik ternyata kamu manis juga."

"Sial! Aku bukan perempuan."

"Iya, kamu memang bukan perempuan."

Jean mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eren dan menyentuhkan bibirnya pada Eren, memberikan ciuman lembut pada pemuda yang ia cintai itu. Eren terkejut dan ia menerima ciuman itu sambil menggenggam tangan Jean. Ia baru tahu Jean bisa memberikan sensasi ciuman lembut seperti ini, mengingat pribadinya adalah orang yang agak kasar.

Tapi tampaknya Jean tidak ingin bersikap lembut lagi sekarang, ia menjilat bibir bawah Eren sehingga Eren membuka mulutnya. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Jean untuk segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut manis itu, ingin menjelajahi seluruh rongga mulut Eren. Siapa sangka rongga mulutnya bisa semanis ini?

"Aaahnn..."

Terdengar desahan pelan dari Eren, Jean sampai sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Suara Eren ketika mendesah mirip sekali dengan suara seorang gadis. Suara yang menggoda dan terdengar manis.

Saliva mulai mengalir dari sudut bibir Eren karena menikmati ciuman ganas yang diberikan oleh Jean. Jean juga mulai memeluk pinggang Eren, posisi mereka semakin rapat dan tidak ada yang berniat untuk menghentikan ciuman ini. Apalagi Jean yang sangat menikmati setiap reaksi Eren itu. Tapi melihat wajah Eren yang sudah sangat memerah dan hampir kehabisan napas, mau tidak mau ia melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Aahnn, Ah, Hah..." Eren berusaha mengatur napasnya dan menatap wajah Jean dengan rona yang menghiasi pipinya, ia terlihat manis.

"Kau bisa juga membuat wajah seperti itu." ujar Jean.

"Diam kau!"

* * *

Keesokan paginya Eren datang ke sekolah seperti biasa dengan Mikasa, tidak ada yang aneh pada diri Eren. Eren segera duduk di kursinya lalu mendekati Armin yang sudah datang di kelas dan sedang membaca buku.

"Pagi Armin." sapa Eren.

"Pagi juga, Eren dan Mikasa." ujar Armin yang menutup bukunya dan tersenyum pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

Mereka bertiga mulai mengobrol seperti biasa dan ketika Jean masuk ke dalam kelas Eren terdiam, ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain karena tidak ingin menatap wajah Jean secara langsung. Jean yang melihat Eren bersikap seperti itu hanya terdiam dan menaruh tasnya di meja, niat hati memang ingin jahil dengan Eren nanti. Buktinya Jean langsung mendekati Eren dan menatap mantan rivalnya itu dengan tatapan yang tajam. Eren melihat Jean dan langsung mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Ada apa, Jean?" tanya Armin.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu tentang tugas kelompok kita berempat." jawab Jean.

Eren terdiam dan mengingat bahwa mereka satu kelompok dengan Armin dan Mikasa, wajar saja jika Jean mendekati mereka dan hendak membahas tentang tugas kelompok bersama. Jean melirik ke arah Eren, Eren menatap wajah Jean dan kembali menatap ke arah lain. Sedari tadi Eren tidak menatap wajah Jean secara langsung.

'Ada apa dengan mereka?' batin Armin.

"Hanya itu saja yang kau tanyakan, bukan?" tanya Mikasa.

"I-iya..." gumam Jean yang langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka dan keluar kelas.

Ketika sosok Jean sudah meninggalkan kelas tatapan mata Eren langsung tertuju ke arah pintu kelas, sepertinya ia penasaran kemana Jean akan pergi. Manik biru Armin tampak menyadari Eren yang melirik ke arah pintu kelas, untung saja Mikasa tidak menyadarinya karena sedang berbicara dengan Sasha.

.

.

.

Sekarang waktunya pelajaran olahraga, semua murid sedang bersiap-siap untuk menerima pelajaran dari sang guru olahraga. Sebelum mulai, mereka melakukan pemanasan. Sesekali Jean memperhatikan Eren yang ada di depannya, entah kenapa hari ini mereka berdua belum berbicara sama sekali.

Hari ini memang Irvin sang guru olahraga meminta mereka untuk olahraga lari jarak jauh untuk pengambilan nilai. Mikasa memperhatikan Eren yang sedari tadi terdiam, ia khawatir dan mendekati saudara angkatnya itu. Tapi belum sempat ia bertanya, namanya telah dipanggil oleh Irvin untuk segera melakukan lari jarak jauh.

Eren hanya bisa terdiam dan duduk saja sambil menanti gilirannya, sesekali Jean melirik ke arah Eren. Ia tidak mendekati Eren karena sedang berbicara dengan Reiner dan Bertholdt. Eren memperhatikan teman-teman sekelasnya yang sedang berlari dan ia menghela napas saja. Tidak lama namanya dipanggil dan ia segera bersiap-siap.

"Bersedia, siap, mulai." ujar Irvin yang memberi aba-aba dan keempat murid yang dipanggilnya mulai lari.

Jean, Eren, Reiner dan Bertholdt melakukan lari bersama. Eren berusaha menyusul ketiga temannya yang berlari lebih cepat dan berada di posisi lebih depan daripadanya. Tidak seperti biasanya Eren seperti ini, biasanya ia selalu bersaing dengan Jean untuk memperebutkan posisi pertama. Jean terus berlari dengan kencang dan tidak lama ia sampai lebih dulu, disusul oleh Reiner dan Bertholdt.

"Eren, ayo lebih cepat." ujar Bertholdt.

Eren berusaha berlari lebih cepat, tinggal sedikit lagi ia sampai di garis finish dan tiba-tiba Eren terjatuh. Mereka semua terkejut melihatnya dan otomatis Jean langsung berlari ke arah Eren, disusul juga oleh Mikasa dan Armin.

"Eren?! Kau kenapa?" tanya Mikasa.

"Eren!" Jean langsung saja mengangkat Eren dan menggendongnya lalu membawanya ke UKS. "Sir, saya bawa Eren ke UKS dulu."

"Iya." ujar Irvin.

Semuanyaterkejut melihat Jean yang langsung saja menolong Eren bahkan sampai mau membawanya ke UKS, tidak seperti biasanya Jean bersikap seperti itu. Mereka semua tahu bahwa kedua pemuda itu adalah rival yang sering sekali bertengkar, mustahil jika mereka tampak bersama.

Mikasa menatap kepergian kedua pemuda itu dengan penuh curiga tapi Armin hanya bisa terdiam, ia tidak ingin menyimpulkan apa-apa dulu sebelum mendengar semuanya dari Eren sendiri.

.

.

.

Tidak lama Jean telah sampai di UKS dan membuka pintunya, disana sepi sekali karena sang guru UKS tidak ada. Jean langsung membaringkan Eren di ranjang UKS dan menatap kekasihnya itu. Eren tampak berusaha mengatur napasnya, sepertinya kelelahan.

Perlahan Eren membuka mata dan manik hijaunya melihat sosok Jean yang duduk di sampingnya, wajah Jean terlihat khawatir dan ia langsung memperhatikan Eren. Rupanya Jean yang terlihat serampangan bisa menjadi seseorang yang sangat perhatian seperti saat ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja Eren?" tanya Jean.

"Je-Jean?" gumam Eren pelan.

"Tadi kau pingsan saat pelajaran olahraga. Apa kau pusing?"

Eren mengangguk pelan dan melirik ke arah lain, di UKS hanya ada mereka berdua. Jean memperhatikan Eren dari atas sampai bawah, ia membelai rambut Eren dan menempelkan keningnya dengan Eren. Eren terkejut dan wajahnya mulai memerah, ia tidak menyangka Jean akan bersikap seperti tadi.

"Je-Jean?" panggil Eren.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Eren. Aku sangat khawatir saat kau jatuh dan pingsan tadi." ujar Jean yang membelai wajah Eren.

Eren terdiam dengan wajah yang mulai memerah. Suasana sangat mendukung, hanya ada mereka berdua saja di UKS. Jean mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eren dan pemuda bermanik hijau itu memejamkan matanya. Sedikit lagi kedua bibir mereka saling bertemu tapi Jean terkejut saat pintu UKS terbuka. Buru-buru Jean menjauh dari Eren dan melihat sosok Rivaille disana.

"Sedang apa kalian?" tanya Rivaille.

"Aku menemani Eren, Sir Rivaille. Tadi ia pingsan saat pelajaran Sir Irvin." jawab Jean langsung.

"Begitu... Kuharap kalian menjaga posisi kalian itu, jangan melakukan yang aneh-aneh disini."

Rivaille mengambil beberapa dokumen yang terletak di meja lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Jean hanya bergumam kesal karena aksinya diketahui oleh Rivaille. Untung saja wali kelas mereka tidak memberi mereka hukuman atau apa. Eren hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Jean, kurasa... benar juga kata Sir Rivaille." gumam Eren dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hmm, iya iya." ujar Jean yang langsung saja mencium bibi Eren. Hanya sentuhan kilat karena Jean langsung melepaskan ciuman itu, wajah Eren langsung memerah karenanya.

"Ah?"

"Cepat sembuh ya. Aku pamit ke kelas dulu."

Eren mengangguk dan meninggalkan Eren sendiri di kelas. Ketika Jean sudah pergi, Eren menyentuh dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang dan wajahnya memerah ketika membayangkan Jean yang tadi hendak menciumnya. Bahkan Jean juga mencuri ciumannya setelah Rivaille pergi.

'Uh, dasar Jean.' batin Eren malu.

* * *

Sore hari telah tiba dan waktunya untuk pulang sekolah. Mikasa langsung menuju UKS dan melihat Eren sudah bangun, ia langsung mendekatinya dan membantu Eren untuk bangun. Eren tersenyum saja melihat kedatangan Mikasa.

"Eren, kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau masih sakit?" tanya Mikasa.

"Tidak apa kok. Aku sudah lebih baik, tadi hanya pusing dan di jam berikutnya aku tidak kembali ke kelas karena aku malas." jawab Eren santai dan ia hendak berjalan membuka pintu UKS.

Mikasa mengikuti Eren dan mereka hendak pulang, Armin pergi ke ruangan clubnya sehingga tidak bisa pulang bersama dengan mereka. Tiba-tiba saja terlihat sosok Sasha yang mendekat ke arah Mikasa.

"Mikasa, kamu mau pulang? Tolong jangan pulang dulu ya. Semuanya sedang membutuhkan bantuanmu." ujar Sasha langsung.

"Eh? Tapi aku..." ujar Mikasa.

"Tolong Mikasa, tolong. Hanya kamu saja yang bisa membantu kami," Sasha menggenggam tangan Mikasa dan membawa gadis itu pergi dengannya. "Aku pinjam Mikasa dulu, Eren."

Eren terdiam melihat kepergian Mikasa dan Sasha, hari ini ia akan pulang sendiri ke rumahnya. Saat ia keluar dari gedung sekolah dan melirik ke arah lapangan, ia melihat sosok Jean disana sedang berlatih dengan teman-temannya. Jean memang mengikuti club atletik dan sering latihan sepulang sekolah.

Entah apa yang membuatnya tertarik untuk mendekati lapangan itu dan melihat sosok Jean lebih dekat. Ia memperhatikan betapa kerennyaa Jean saat itu, membuat wajahnya mulai merona. Sepertinya latihan mereka sudah selesai dan Eren melihat Jean melirik padanya. Ia menoleh ke arah lain karena malu. Jean berjalan mendekati Eren dan berada di hadapannya.

"Eren? Kau belum pulang?" tanya Jean.

"Belum. Tadi aku bersama dengan Mikasa, tapi ia dipanggil oleh Sasha. Kurasa aku akan pulang." ujar Eren.

"Aku antar kau pulang."

"Eh?"

"Kau masih tidak enak badan, kan? Sudahlah terima tawaranku, jarang-jarang aku seperti ini kan?"

"Ahahaha, apa-apaan itu? Mentang-mentang kau bersikap baik terus sekarang mau menyombongkan diri, begitu? Dasar tidak tahu malu."

"Kau yang tidak tahu malu. Datang padaku saat ada maunya saja."

"Apa?!"

Jean tersenyum melihat reaksi Eren dan pergi meninggalkannya. Ia pamit untuk pulang terlebih dulu kepada teman-temannya, ia langsung mendekati Eren dan mengajaknya pulang bersama. Eren terkejut karena mengira Jean hanya bercanda tadi, tapi ternyata sungguhan. Sekarang semua orang memandang bingung ke arah mereka. Jean dan Eren yang notabene adalah rival dan sekarang pulang bersama? Semoga tidak terjadi perang dunia ketiga.

Mereka berdua berjalan santai tanpa suara, entah kenapa mereka membiarkan situasi seperti ini. Padahal baru sehari yang lalu mereka berpacaran, mungkin mereka masih bingung apa yang harus dilakukan. Eren melirik ke arah lain dan melihat pasangan yang saling bergandengan tangan, ia berharap ia dan Jean seperti itu. Memikirkan hal itu membuat wajahnya memerah.

'Apa yang aku pikirkan?' batin Eren malu.

Jean melirik ke arah Eren, ia tersenyum saja melihat wajah Eren yang memerah. Wajah itu terlihat manis, ingin rasanya ia memeluk pemuda satu itu. Tapi karena sekarang di tempat umum dan rasanya tidak mungkin.

Tidak lama mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Eren. Eren membuka pagar dan melirik ke arah Jean yang berdiri di depan pagar. Eren terdiam dan mengambil napas, ia menatap Jean dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Mau masuk tidak?" tanya Eren.

"Hee, kau mengundangku masuk? Baik, terima kasih atas tawarannya." ujar Jean yang mendekati Eren dan mereka berjalan bersama ke dalam rumah.

Eren membuka pintu dan terkejut karena ibunya tidak ada di rumah. Ia mencari-cari ibunya dan melihat sebuah kertas yang ada di meja makan. Eren menghela napas karena lagi-lagi ibunya pergi bersama teman-temannya dan pulangnya nanti malam. Detik ini, Jean dan Eren hanya berduaan saja di rumah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jean.

"Ah, ibuku pergi jadi hanya ada kita saja," ujar Eren. "Apa kau mau minum?"

"Boleh."

Eren langsung menyiapkan minuman untuk Jean, Jean duduk di sofa dan memperhatikan Eren. Entah kenapa ia melihat Eren seperti seorang istri yang menyambut suami yang baru pulang kerja. Ia terkejut dengan pikirannya itu dan memilih untuk membenturkan kepalanya ke sofa, Eren terkejut melihat Jean bersikap seperti itu dan hanya tertawa saja.

"Ahahaha. Apa-apaan kau, Jean? Dasar aneh." ujar Eren yang meletakkan minuman di meja.

"Cih, aku tidak mau disebut aneh oleh orang aneh sepertimu." ujar Jean.

"Hei!"

"Ahaha, maaf aku bercanda."

Suasana terdiam dan Jean memilih untuk meminum minuman yang Eren siapkan, Eren juga meminum minuman lain. Tapi mata Jean sedari tadi tertuju ke arah Eren, ia memperhatikan cara pemuda itu minum. Entah kenapa air yang menetes dari bibir merah itu dianggap seksi dan menggoda oleh Jean.

"Ah, segar sekali," ujar Eren senang. "Jean, apa kau suka minumannya?"

Eren melihat Jean yang terdiam dan bicara apa-apa, entah apa yang kekasihnya itu lamunkan. Eren memainkan telapak tangannya di hadapan Jean tapi tidak membawa reaksi apa-apa untuk Jean. Eren menggembungkan pipinya dan ingin mencubit pinggang Jean, saat ia melakukannya Jean langsung saja berteriak.

"SAKIT!" teriak Jean cukup kencang.

"Salah sendiri bengong begitu," ujar Eren ngambek. "Apa sih yang kamu pikirkan?"

Jean tidak menjawab pertanyaan Eren dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan tajam, wajah Eren memerah dan ia memandang ke arah lain. Jean juga sudah meletakkan gelasnya dan ia mendorong Eren hingga terjatuh ke sofa. Ia menahan kedua lengan Eren dan menatap kekasihnya lebih dalam lagi.

"Je-Jean?" panggil Eren dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Eren, jangan salahkan aku setelah ini." ujar Jean.

"Eh?"

Jean tidak berbicara lagi dan ia langsung mencium bibir Eren dengan ganas, Eren terkejut dan membuka mulutnya agar lidah Jean bisa masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Ia mulai mendesah menikmati lidah Jean yang berada di dalam mulutnya, ia juga menggenggam lengan Jean lebih erat. Jean tersenyum dan menikmati desahan pelan Eren.

"Mmhnn, Nnhnn..."

Setelah ia merasa Eren menikmati ciumannya, ia melepaskan tangannya dan mulai membelai leher Eren. Eren terkejut karena sentuhan Jean dan Jean sengaja melepaskan ciuman itu, tangannya perlahan turun untuk membuka kancing seragam Eren dan membelai leher kekasihnya itu.

"Aahn? Jeann... A-apa yang?" tanya Eren dengan desahan pelannya.

"Aku akan menyentuhmu." jawab Jean frontal.

"Eh?"

Jean langsung menjilat leher Eren dan membuat sebuah tanda kemerahan disana, Eren terkejut dan mendesah nikmat. Ia merasa geli dan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, yang pasti ia sangat menikmati sentuhan Jean dan tidak ingin sentuhan itu berhenti.

"Aaahn, Jean~ Ughnn..."

"Eren, aku baru sadar suaramu seindah ini."

"Aahn!"

Eren terkejut Jean mencubit putingnya dan mendesah merasakan sentuhan itu, ia tidak sadar bahwa seragam atasannya sudah terlepas dan ia bertelanjang dada. Jean tersenyum melihat reaksi Eren dan ia mulai menjilat _nipple _Eren, Eren terkejut dan mendesah nikmat merasakan sentuhan Jean.

"Aaahn~ ahnn... Jean~"

Jean terus saja menjilatnya dan tangannya perlahan turun ke perut Eren, membelainya dengan lembut lalu menuju selangkangan Eren. Ada yang terangsang dengan sentuhan-sentuhan seperti ini. Ia tersenyum dan meremasnya, membuat Eren mendesah semakin kencang dan terus memanggil nama Jean berulang kali.

"Jeann, ahnn Jean~"

Jean berhenti menjilat dan terus meremas kejantanan Eren yang sudah menegang, ia yakin sebentar lagi Eren akan mendekati puncaknya. Ia melepaskan celana Eren agar bisa menyentuh kejantanan Eren dengan leluasa, wajah Eren sangat memerah saat ia ditelanjangi seperti ini. Ia merasa malu dan mendesah kencang. Benar saja dugaan Jean, tidak lama Eren mengeluarkan cairannya dan senyuman terlihat di wajah pemuda Perancis ini.

"Hee, kau cepat juga klimaks, Eren." ledek Jean.

"Be-berisik! Ahn..." ujar Eren.

Jean juga terangsang mendengar desahan manis Eren, ia memutuskan untuk membuka resleting celananya dan Eren terkejut melihat kejantanan Jean yang menegang. Wajahnya memerah dan ia menatap Jean.

"A-apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Eren.

"Kau jilat lalu hisap saja. Bangun dulu, Eren." ujar Jean.

Jean mulai duduk dan Eren bangun dari posisinya, ia menatap ke arah kejantanan Jean dan dengan menutup mata ia mulai menyantap kejantanan Jean dengan posisi tengkurap. Jean menikmati wajah Eren yang memerah itu dan ia arahkan jari-jarinya ke lubang Eren. Eren terkejut dan melepaskan kulumannya.

"Aaghn! Apa yang kau lakukan? Sa-sakit, ugh!" jerit Eren.

"Tenang saja, nanti kau menyukainya. Lakukan saja tugasmu." ujar Jean yang terus memasukkan jari-jarinya ke lubang Eren.

Eren kembali mengulum kejantanan Jean dengan wajah yang sangat merah, Jean juga terus memasukkan ketiga jarinya. Ia merasa nikmat ketika lubang Eren menjepit jari-jarinya seperti itu, apalagi kuluman Eren juga semakin cepat.

"Mmhnn, Ummhnn..."

"Terus Eren, seperti itu."

Jean merasa ia akan klimaks sebentar lagi, ia menatap Eren dan tidak lama ia klimaks. Eren terkejut ketika mengulum kejantanan Jean cairan putih itu keluar, tidak sengaja tertelan dan ia melepaskan bibirnya dari kejantanan Jean. Jean melihat di sudut bibir Eren terdapat sisa cairan itu, sosok Eren sekarang terlihat menggoda.

"Kamu memang manis dan menggoda ya." ujar Jean yang masih memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Aaahn~ ahnn~ Ra-rasanya... anehh~" desah Eren.

Sepertinya Jean berhasil menemukan titik yang membuat Eren akan mendesah nikmat, ia mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari Eren. Ia ingin tertawa melihat wajah Eren seperti itu, ingin diledek tapi ia juga menyukai wajah Eren. Ia tergila-gila dengan pemuda ini.

"Kau akan menikmatinya." ujar Jean yang memasukkan kejantanannya ke lubang Eren.

"AKHH! SAKIT!" jerit Eren.

Jean tidak peduli dan terus memasukkan kejantanannya ke lubang Eren, dinding di dalam itu menjepitnya. Menimbulkan sensasi nikmat dan Jean semakin bersemangat menghujam Eren. Memang Eren masih sangat sempit karena mereka baru pertama kali melakukan hal seperti ini. Demi meredam teriakan Eren, Jean langsung mencium Eren.

"Mghn?! Hmmnn..."

Eren berusaha membalas ciuman ganas Jean sehingga tidak fokus dengan kegiatan Jean di bawah sana, ketika sudah masuk seluruhnya ciuman itu terlepas. Jean langsung menghujam Eren dan Eren mendesah nikmat ketika Jean menyentuh _sweet spot_ miliknya.

"Hyaa~ Aaahn~ Ahnn... Jeaann~" Eren mendesah dengan kencang dan wajahnya memerah.

"Eren, suaramu... sangat menggoda." ujar Jean yang terus menghujam Eren.

"Aaahnn~ A-aku sudah... Ughnn, aahnn~"

Cairan putih itu kembali keluar dan Eren menghela napas, tapi belum sampai di situ karena Jean masih menghujamnya. Ia mendesah nikmat dan membiarkan kekasihnya seperti ini. Ia menatap Jean dengan pandangan sayu dan wajah yang menggoda.

"Jean~ A-aku... menyukaimu... aahn."

"Aku juga, Eren. Aku juga menyukaimu..."

Tidak lama Jean klimaks di dalam Eren, pemuda bermanik hijau ini mendesah nikmat ketika merasakan semburan milik sang kekasih. Rasanya hangat dan membuangnya melayang. Mereka berdua menghela napas dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Jean mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan membelai wajah Eren.

"Kau manis sekali, Eren." puji Jean.

"Uhn..."

Wajah Eren kembali memerah, Jean tersenyum dan mencium kekasihnya ini. Ia tidak menyangka Eren yang dulu adalah rivalnya sekarang berubah status menjadi kekasihnya. Memang benci dan cinta itu beda tipis.

* * *

Pagi hari di sekolah, Eren berjalan perlahan menuju kelasnya. Ia memang tidak mendapat tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya tapi mereka selalu bertanya hal yang sama. Tentang kenapa Eren berjalan sedikit pincang dan hanya dijawab oleh Eren dengan senyuman. Tidak lama Eren sampai di kelas dan melihat Jean yang sedang duduk di kursinya.

"Hee, kenapa Eren? Kau kelihatan lemah kalau berjalan seperti itu." ledek Jean.

"Cih, enak saja kalau bicara!" teriak Eren.

Teman sekelas mereka memaklumi jika Jean dan Eren mulai saling melempar ledekan seperti ini. Eren tidak memandang wajah Jean terlalu lama, entah kenapa ia selalu terbayang kejadian kemarin dan membuang jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Ia malu karena mengingat kemarin pengalaman pertamanya melakukan hal seperti itu.

'Uh, aku malu sekali.' batin Eren yang sudah duduk di kursinya.

Tapi ia merasa ada tangan yang menyentuh rambutnya, ketika menoleh ia melihat Jean ada disampingnya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Jean tersenyum dan meninggalkan Eren sendiri di kelas, tanpa Jean sadari sekarang wajah Eren memerah.

Eren langsung menutup wajahnya dengan membenamkan wajahnya di meja, jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika merasakan tangan Jean yang menyentuh rambutnya seperti itu. Mikasa yang baru datang karena ke kelas lain terdiam menatap Eren seperti itu.

"Ada apa, Eren?" tanya Mikasa.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Eren pelan.

Memang rasa benci dan cinta itu beda tipis, dulu rival sekarang berubah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tidak ada yang tahu apa kelanjutan kisah ini, bukan? Tapi Jean dan Eren tidak keberatan dengan hubungan mereka seperti sekarang. Toh, mereka sudah jujur dengan perasaan masing-masing dan menjadi pasangan. Itu sudah cukup.

**The End**

A/N: Hai semuanya...^^

Dan aku kembali menyumbang fic rated M, kali ini jatuh pada Jean x Eren.

Aku tidak menyangka bisa buat fic rated M mereka, apalagi langka sekali fic rated M pair ini. Apa yang telah kuperbuat pada mereka? #sokdrama XD

Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya...^^


End file.
